The Dark Druid
by NoxNightKing
Summary: Over time, some races in Earthland have thinned in numbers, one of these being the druids. Human-like elemental beings that are generally peaceful. Follow one such being, Noire Bellerose as she impacts Fairy Tail with her skills and magic. How much can a Druid change in this equation? I don't own Fairy Tail, Obviously. On Hiatus due to lack of reader interest.
1. Vol 1 Ch 1: The Silver-Haired Druid

**Hello and Welcome to The Dark Druid. This little idea came to me after a long while of Writer's Block and I'm hoping that by getting it going, that will be the end of my problems. Fingers crossed.**

* * *

Volume 1: The Fairies' Druid

_Chapter 1: The Silver-Haired Druid_

**Third Person POV**

An extremely short, elderly man with white hair on the outer rims of his head, black eyes, and a thick mustache was walking towards an old friends place at a leisurely pace. He wore a white tunic with the Fairy Tail symbol on the left collar, and black pants, all in which was covered by a formal white coat with white fur around the edges and with the Ten Wizard Saints' symbol on the back.

Makarov Dreyar had been called by his pal and former guildmate, Warrod Sequen almost as soon as they'd arrived back from seven years in stasis after a small guild war and a Dragon attack. To say it was hectic would be a gross understatement. Of course with the urgency, Warrod was requesting meant it was truly something he needed to get to quickly, the older man was one for taking things slow, after all.

So when he arrived to see the tree man with a beautiful young woman, he paused and stared at Warrod, not for the first time wondering if he was going senile. This was his emergency.

"Now, carefully pack the dirt on top, see," His former guildmate said, it would have seemed he was talking normally, except that Warrod's normal way of doing things was making weird jokes unless he needed to be serious.

That and the slight ghosting the man's hands did, never fully pressing on the girl showed that he was handling her with care.

"And this will help me ensure I don't hurt anyone?" The girl asked.

"Yes, if you can be gentle with this flower, why not people?" He asked, "Just remember, calm and gentle."

It was then Warrod turned and saw Makarov, Warrod had an interesting appearance, his head resembled a slightly gnarled tree trunk, whilst his hair resembles a leafy treetop. His attire consisted of a high-collared kimono tied with a belt, loose trousers, a coat, and a pair of boots.

The woman beside him turned and upon seeing him placed her left hand to her right elbow and shuffled nervously. She was a young woman with long wavy silver hair, deep midnight blue eyes, and porcelain pale skin. She looked normal at first, then Makarov noticed some strange traits, her ears were slightly pointed her pupils were narrowed, and a moment where she opened her mouth as if to say something, revealed she had fangs like Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy did.

"Makarov! Come, come. This young lady has been in my care for the last two years, I was planning to send her to that young man leading the guild before, but then I heard you had returned," Warrod said with a smile, "This is Noire Bellerose, Noire, this is Makarov Dreyar, 3rd Guildmaster of Fairy Tail."

"A pleasure, Mr. Dreyar," She said with a bow, "I'm Noire Bellerose."

"Likewise, child," Makarov greeted.

"Noire, Makarov here will be taking you to Fairy Tail. If anyone can teach you what you need to grow, it is Fairy Tail," Warrod said kindly.

"R-right," Noire said, "Can I still visit you?"

"Please do, it can be terribly boring at times without company," Warrod answered with a smile.

Makarov nodded, "If you wish to join Fairy Tail, I see no problem with it."

The guild needed to build up its numbers again, it was much quieter and more somber now, more young voices would increase the liveliness around the place.

**Timeskip**

Noire Bellerose was nervous, after walking with Makarov she'd gotten used to him as he told stories of Fairy Tail and as they reached the building that was their destination, she couldn't help but second guess everything. What if she hurt someone by accident? What if they hated her? What if _they_ came back for her?

Makarov had just opened the door when Noire was about to try and turn back to go back to Warrod, so when the door opened all eyes were on it, which left everyone looking at the new face, her.

"Well, introduce yourself," Makarov said with a clearing of his throat, "They can't properly welcome you if they don't know your name?"

"H-hello, I'm Noire B-Bellerose, it's a pleasure," Noire said with a smile she hoped didn't broadcast how nervous she was. Sadly for the silver-haired girl, all of the Fairy Tail members could see that she was nervous and some of them debated whether she would have run if someone had been close to the door.

"Welcome, you're joining right?" Mirajane "Mira" Strauss, a white-haired girl with sapphire blue eyes, wearing a dress offered, "Come over here if you want a guild stamp."

Noire nodded and scurried over, "R-right."

"What color would you like?" Mira asked.

"White," She said without a second thought, her eyes darkening for a moment.

Mira nodded, "Where?"

Noire held out her left hand. Moments later she had the Fairy Tail guild mark on the back of her left hand.

**Levy's POV**

As soon as she had the guild mark, I noticed that the girl, Noire, didn't seem to know where to sit, so ignoring the looks I was given, I stood and walked over. With a smile, I gently grabbed her hand and lightly tugged her over to the table, I'd been sitting at with Gajeel.

"Hi, I'm Levy McGarden and this is Gajeel," I introduced, "I'm a Script Mage."

"Iron Dragon Slayer," Gajeel added with a nod.

"Dragon Slayer? T-That's cool, I'm a D-Druid myself," Noire offered.

"A Druid? I've not seen any others for a while," Gajeel noted.

"Neither have I. The last time I saw another Druid was... A long time ago." She said, her eyes darkening with emotion.

I forced a smile, Druids were about as rare as Dragons nowadays I remembered. Much like Dragons, Druids were elemental as well, but their main claim to fame was an entire second magic container, which allowed them two abilities, Mage Sight and Druidcraft.

"What element are you?" I asked, causing herself to shake out of her thoughts.

"I'm a Shadow Druid," She explained, holding out her hand where a small tornado of shadows formed.

"Cool!" I said with a smile.

"It's not that cool... My sister is, was better," She said before immediately moving on, "I like my shadows though."

Gajeel gave a smirk, " Nothing some training can't fix."

I nodded, "I'd be willing to help however I can."

She gave a shy smile in return, "I'd like that."

**Timeskip**

For the next few days, Gajeel and I helped Noire by training with her, Gajeel would spar with her while she and I did a few exercises in her control. The spars were when Gajeel learned that despite being not much taller than Lucy, Noire was much stronger than she seemed as she tossed him around and sent him flying with ease. Of course, after Master learned this, he forbid her from training with anyone besides an S-class or a Slayer, for the sake of safety.

She seemed fine with this, but the Iron Dragon Slayer and I decided to continue working with her. So after a few days of work, she'd grown somewhat and Gajeel himself had grown as well. It wasn't long before Team Natsu returned, with Natsu loudly slamming the door open.

"We're back!" Noire jumped slightly at the loud noise and Natsu's yelling.

Variations of "Welcome back," were given as Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Lucy, and Happy re-entered the guildhall. The group was soon seated at their own tables, with Wendy, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy at one table, Gray joining Cana at her table, and Erza sitting at her own table.

Seeing an opportunity, I pulled Noire over to sit down at the table with Erza.

"Erza, meet Noire Bellerose, Noire this is Erza "Titania" Scarlet," I introduced.

"A new member?" Erza asked surprised.

"Yes, my caretaker left me with Mr. Dreyar," Noire explained.

"I see, how are you liking it so far?" Erza asked, taking a bite of strawberry cake as she waited for an answer.

"It's nice, Levy, Mirajane, and Lisanna have been helpful and Gajeel is an excellent sparring partner," Noire answered with a thankful smile towards me.

"We've learned that Noire here is a Druid and thus she cannot safely spar with anyone besides the S-class and the Slayers," I added.

"A Druid?" Erza asked.

Noire nodded, "Y-yes, we're essentially nature spirits. Sort of like if you mixed Dragons and Devils. I'm not as magically powerful as I could be, but my senses and attributes are somewhat better than a Slayer's."

"She also has the ability to see magic and has a separate container of magic, with which to use her Druid abilities," I added.

"Fascinating," Erza said.

"I was hoping that you would be willing to take her under your wing," I informed, "While I like helping her with control and Gajeel is a great partner for her, I think you'd be a great help in teaching her."

"You could even pull the rest of the team into helping, I'm sure Natsu would like it." All three heads turned to see Lisanna ambling over to them.

"Natsu?" Noire asked with a confused tilt of her head.

"The loud and pink-haired Dragon Slayer," Lisanna informed.

**Erza's POV**

I watched as she turned and surveyed the room before finding Natsu, "Fire Dragon?"

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"He smells like volcanic ash," The Druid explained.

Levy chimed in then, "Yep, he also loves fighting and would love a regular spar. He constantly fights Gray and Gajeel."

Noire gave a hum as her eyes turned to me, "If you would be willing to help me, I'd be grateful."

I nodded, "I'd be glad to."

In truth, I was hoping to gauge the other girl better, but at the moment she seemed like a nice person.

I continued by saying, "I think some experience would be a good teacher as well, so we can start by going on a mission."

Noire's eyes lit up in excitement as I stood, "Natsu, choose a mission, we're going out again tomorrow."

"That fast?" Lucy asked.

"We've got a new Guild Member who needs some experience," I explained gesturing to Noire who gave the blonde a shy wave.

"Oh, so we're helping a new member, sounds fun," Lucy said with a smile.

All the while Noire seemed to be happy to have an entire group going on her first mission with her. Meanwhile, I was observing her as Levy and Lisanna both began talking with her and after several minutes they turned to me. While they spoke, I didn't miss that Noire seemed to enjoy the compliments on how she cared for herself and though she seemed to think that it was all no big deal, she truly liked it.

"Erza? Do you want to go with us to find Noire a new outfit?" Levy asked.

I blinked and then noticed that Noire wore a white button-up shirt with a black ribbon tied around her collar and a skirt, with a jacket that bore several pockets. Along with a pair of black stockings she also wore knee-high black boots.

"Sure, we'll need a lot of clothes for her since we end up losing or damaging our clothes a lot here," I said with a chuckle, everyone taking a look at Gray as he walked around in just his boxers.

Lisanna sighed, "Gray, your clothes."

"Gah! Again!" Was his reply as he quickly began searching for his discarded clothes.

For the sake of her sanity, no one mentioned the raging blush on the druid's face, as she hid her face behind her hands.

* * *

**That's a wrap, for this chapter. Follows are welcome, Favorites are appreciated, and reviews with questions will be answered with as few spoilers as possible(other reviews are also similarly appreciated and recognized.)**

**P.S. Pairings are currently undecided.**


	2. Vol 1 Ch 2: Jobs and Noire's Promise

**Since I've got a lot of inspiration I was able to get another chapter ready rather quick, so here it is.**

**Just as a reminder, I don't really know what pairings to do for most of the Main Canon Cast, so I'm going to ask here.**

**Which do you guys prefer? Canon/Mainstream pairings such as Jellal and Erza, Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Juvia, or should I do the less Mainstream pairings like Lisanna and Laxus or Gray and Erza, or do you want me to mix it up?**

**I already have some ideas for Noire, such as other OCs that come will come up or should I go with a Canon character?**

* * *

_Volume 1: The Fairies' Druid_

Chapter 2: Jobs and Noire's Promise

**Third Person POV**

All of Team Natsu, besides Erza, stood outside the guild waiting for the Redhead and the new guild member they would be bringing with them. Natsu has chosen a mission which would take them a week or two to do as they would be searching for a group of missing children from several different towns. Along with the time the mission would take, the Team hoped to learn about their new guildmate.

"Sorry for the wait, Noire was having trouble carrying her things," At Erza's voice the others turned to find Erza carting her usual wagon of luggage, while the other's observed the new guild member.

Her long silver hair waved in the slight wind but was styled to cover her right eye, the other visible eye was midnight blue with her narrowed and inhuman pupils, and her gentle smile as she walked over as well as her shifting stance(most likely nervous about how they would act towards her.). Instead of the outfit, she wore before she now wore a black dress with a royal purple accent and a three-layer ruffled skirt held with a big black belt with multiple studs and buckles to match her collar. The chest, sleeves, and hood are purple and have many black and silver buckles and belts all over them. Also worn are black fingerless gloves, black boots with four belt straps on them, and black and purple horizontal striped stockings with two belt straps on each leg. Slung over her back was a bow made of some kind of white wood(none of the group could tell what kind) and she also bore a satchel at her side which they could all see had several little charms attached, the first being a lightning bolt, the second being a doe, and the third being a small sun.

"I'm terribly sorry for keeping you all," Noire said with an apologetic bow.

"It's all right, I'm Natsu Dragneel, popsicle-prick over there is Gray Fullbuster, that's our Celestial mage Lucy, the blue-haired girl is Wendy, She's a Sky Dragon Slayer, and lastly, the two cats are Happy and Carla," Natsu introduced, pointing out each person as he said their name.

"Cats?" Noire questioned, tilting her head confusedly.

"Technically we're called Exceeds, but we're cats," The white one said.

"Talking Cats?" Noire questioned, "Hmm, well, either way, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Despite her calm reaction, the group noticed that Noire seemed to stare curiously at Carla and Happy.

"Time to start moving then," Erza ordered and the group boarded the "dreaded train," as Natsu called it.

Noire soon learned why the Dragon Slayer hated the Train, as he collapsed as soon as it began moving.

"Oh, Dragon Slayer's get motion sickness? I guess that makes sense."

"Do Druids have any problems like this?" Lucy asked

"Well, each druid has a different weakness due to elemental affinity. Shadow Druids, such as myself, we're all allergic to the plant aconite," Noire explained.

"Wolfsbane?" Gray questioned.

"Yep, I once sneezed a hole in our house back home," Noire nodded.

Lucy and Gray both immediately decided to avoid that particular plant themselves for safety sakes.

"So Noire, Levy mentioned Druids have a special ability to see magic," Erza began, "Do you mind adding to that?"

"Oh, you mean Mage Sight?" Noire asked.

"Mage Sight?" Lucy questioned.

"It's an ability druids have, the basic explanation is that Mage Sight allows me to see magic," Noire explained and her eyes began to glow slightly, "For example, your magic is pale white-yellow, like a yellow star and I can feel the bright nature of Celestial spirits within your aura, Natu's is orange and is like a raging wildfire, Erza's is red and has sharp edges to it, Gray's is blue and is more solid, and Wendy's is white and is very light and airy."

"What about druids?" Gray asked.

"Well, mine is black and is pretty much indistinguishable from my shadow, or shadows in general, my Papa's was dark yellow and constantly jumping in one direction or another."

"Hmm, so Noire," Wendy began, "I heard from Grandeeney that Druids could take animal form."

"Well, yes I can. Another ability powered by my Animus," Noire stated blushing slightly, "So yes, animal forms."

"What forms do you have?" Lucy asked.

"Do all Druids have multiple forms?" Wendy inquired.

"To answer Wendy's question first, no. It's a rare trait," Noire explained, "I have a Wolf form and a Doe form."

"How old are you Noire, you seem younger than all of us except Wendy," Erza questioned.

"Oh..." Noire said as she began counting on her fingers, "I'm 78."

"78!" All the other occupants shouted.

Noire nodded, "Yes, We Druids don't age the same as humans do, so in human terms, I'm equivalent to 5 years younger than Erza, who I assume is 23. Physically, I'm the same as a 19-year-old human."

After the group got over the initial surprise, they began to converse with Noire as they waited for the train ride to end.

**Timeskip**

That mission ended up informing them that firstly, Noire was a hunter and was able to find footprints that showed more weight than they should have, broken branches in forests that were done by human hands, and many other things leading them to a place where a small group had kidnapped the children for either ransom or more unsavory reasons. After saving the children, their resident druid cared for them while Erza, Lucy, and Natsu searched for parents, family, or caretakers.

During the time Noire was in charge of the kids, Wendy and Gray later relayed that the girl kept the children entertained, fed them animals she hunted with her bow, and the entire time not once did the children have anything less than a smile. Of course, Wendy and the other two girls noticed that the children followed her in a line as they made their way to their next stop, which they all agreed was adorable. It was Natsu and Grey that noted that Noire's patience was nearly saintly as sometimes the kids could get grabby and hyper to irritating degrees but she kept them happy and her voice soft.

So for a first mission, Team Natsu was happy to say that Noire was a true Fairy Tail mage, especially when she accidentally knocked down the forge of a blacksmith who had hurt one of the children for entering his forge.

So with the preliminary job out of the way, Team Natsu waited a few days before going on their next mission. Allowing Noire to pick the mission led to them taking a simple mission, in theory, the job description said that a group of merchants needed to get to Shirotsune from Oshibana and needed capable defenders.

"Good choice," Natsu complimented.

"It seemed interesting, and Mira said this one came with a request for a Celestial Spirit mage and a user of healing magic," Noire informed blushing at the praise.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

Noire nodded, "I thought you'd be interested since they're offering a key for the mission."

"Does it say which?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Um..." Noire said as she looked at the mission, "Draco."

"Draco?" Natsu asked.

Noire's eyes widened and she practically vibrated with excitement, "The Gate of the Dragon, Draco the Celestial Dragon. I remember one of Papa's friends used to complain about a Celestial mage who summoned Draco on him. Draco is one of the strongest Silver Keys there is."

"One of the strongest?" Lucy asked with stars in her eyes.

"Right up there in strength with Hercules and Perseus," Noire said with a nod.

"Then let's go, he may know where Igneel and Grandeeney are!" Natsu shouted.

"Ask about Metalicana for me Noire!" Gajeel shouted, having heard the news.

"I will!" Noire called back.

With that, the group decided to gather tomorrow to make their way to Oshibana.

**Timeskip**

Team Natsu spent the first part of the next day heading to Oshibana. Noire found the merchant leader who posted the request sitting at the front of a group of wagons.

Noire was the first to speak since it was her mission, "Hello sir, I am Noire Bellerose, we're here to take up your mission."

"Hello Miss Bellerose, I am Timothy Oak," The middle-aged man replied, "May I ask what guild you're from and who uses what kind of magic?"

"Okay. I use Shadow magic, over there is Erza who uses re-quip, that's Lucy who uses Celestial Spirit magic, Gray uses Ice-make, and Wendy and Natsu are Sky and Fire Dragon Slayers respectively. The two cats are Happy and Carla, they're both capable of growing wings using Aera magic, We're from Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail, hmm," The man said, "Maybe we should wait for another guild, you don't have the same reputation as you once did."

Several growls were heard, but Noire glared at Natsu and Gray.

Noire looked at the man with a much less cheerful tone, a serious look on her face, "Mr. Oak, I swear on my life that you and all the other merchants will get to Shirotsune with your wares or I will die trying. I cannot afford to fail and I will not let anything happen whilst I still draw breath."

Wide eyes were fixed upon Noire, "Risking your life for a few trinkets? Why would you make such an oath?"

Noire stared blankly at the man, "Because, I can't fail anyone again."

The man seemed taken aback, "Very well."

So while the man went to find his fellows The rest of the group gathered to question the out of character behavior.

"Why did you do that?" Erza asked.

"I won't fail Erza, I won't fail again," Noire said with a sorrowful tone, "I won't fail my caretaker, I won't fail Mr. Dreyar, I won't fail you guys, and I won't fail Fairy Tail. I can't explain just yet, but I've failed people I care about before and I won't accept failure."

Erza nodded in understanding, this wasn't out of character for Noire. The man's critical view of Fairy Tail's current state has her reminded of terrible memories.

"Okay, we can keep that promise," Erza decided.

"Yeah, you're not alone, if you can't fail, then neither can we," Lucy said with a determined look.

"As if we'd fail in the first place, don't worry," Gray said comfortingly.

"Aye!" Happy chimed.

"I'll do my best!" Wendy added while Carla said, "More than that, we'll do the best job possible."

"Don't forget Noire, We're Fairy Tail," Natsu said reassuringly, "You're not alone as long as you bear that mark, and even then we'll still help you."

So the second mission of Team Natsu with Noire would begin and this would be the start of a change in Fairy Tail's reputation. When Timothy Oaks explained what the silver-haired girl told him, the other merchants spread the word before leaving and soon, Oshibana would listen intently for news on how this expedition went. No doubt, they would listen for what happened, but either way, the rest of Fiore would learn of the druid's words and so Noire Bellerose was to be on the radar of many mages and citizens of Fiore, and through Noire Fiore would be listening to the happenings of Fairy Tail to see if a colossal dragon would reawake from its sleep. Fiore would listen to see if Fairies were in any way similar to Phoenixes. To see if Fairy Tail will rise from the ashes of what it is now and regain its power and ability to get the job done.

* * *

**That's a wrap for this chapter. F****ollows are welcome, Favorites are appreciated, and Reviews with questions will be answered with as few spoilers as possible(other reviews are also similarly appreciated and recognized.)**


	3. Vol 1 Ch 3: Mysterious Dark Mages

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 3, if you go back you'll notice some things have changed, including the Chapters now having names. I've decided how I want to label the chapters since it will help me in organizing my stuff.**

**Anyways, thanks for coming back if you are and thanks for coming if you aren't coming back from before. After taking a look at other stories and seeing a lot of pairings everywhere, I've decided that I will be mixing and matching pairings in different places. I've also decided to stick with my guns on Noire's pairing.** **To finish off, here are the first reviews for this story from Rairi Valeira.**

Chapter 2 -_ I declare Noire as waifu material._

_Sneezing holes in walls._  
_I like destroying walls. Perfection._

**Cool, Noire has to be one of my favorite characters I've made for Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 1 -_ Holy fluffy kittens. Been a while. Over a year for me... Also, I've shut myself in Mah room. I hate thunder!_

**It has been a while.**

* * *

Volume 1: The Fairies' Druid

_Chapter 3: Mysterious Dark Mages_

**Third Person POV**

The journey from Oshibana to Shirotsune began the next morning and all of the merchants were interested to see how serious the young-looking woman was about getting them to Shirotsune. To the surprise of the merchants, the Fairy Tail mages began the journey with the promise-making young woman sitting atop one cart with a bow in hand, the Celestial mage was quick yo call forth a Celestial spirit who began to patrol around the wagons, and the famous re-quip mage stood in front, hand wielding a sword at the ready. Meanwhile, the pink-haired and dark-haired young men would help the blacksmiths, glass-makers, and other such merchants make their wares on every stop. The younger blue-haired mage would similarly go around providing aid where possible, and whenever a quick message was needed to be sent to another merchant the pair of cats would quickly fly the message over. All in all, the Fairy Tail mages were at least helpful and not once did any small-time dark mages or random thieves try anything, so that part of the job was nice and done.

It was on day 2 of the 5-day trip that the trouble began. Thieves and mages began gathering in groups, which Erza would cut down while Noire provided her archery skills by sending blunted arrows into the men, knocking them out with each shot.

"You're a crack shot Noire," Gray noted as Noire hit a dark mage as Erza's head moved while she fought another mage, knocking the man out instantly before his magical attack could touch the re-equip mage.

"Thanks, Gray, I'm out of practice though, normally my arrows hit dead center on the forehead," Noire said with a pout.

Gray swallowed his next comment when she shot a blunt arrow into another dark mage's groin, causing him to sympathetically wince.

"That had to hurt," Natsu commented.

However, despite the larger amount, Noire and Erza could handle them, and Wendy ended up handling a thief that tried flanking the merchant caravan.

At the end of the day, however, Natsu and Noire's watch was interrupted by an ambush.

A pair of Dark Mages, both with masculine figures and pointed ears, exited the bushes nearby and jumped to attack Natsu. The Dragonslayer would then be surprised by the strength the men exhibited, it reminded him of Noire's, slightly.

"Natsu, how are your rounds go-" She stopped as she saw the two mages and immediately attacked one of them.

**Natsu's POV**

My hand was ablaze in a second as the man moved backward from me.

"Well, the original plan was to knock you out then take our prize, but now..." The mage trailed off.

"Your prize?" I asked with a growl.

"Why the druid, of course," The mage said, "Let's say that certain groups will pay top dollar for any druid my brother and I can find, but they'll pay even more for a Bellerose druid."

'Bellerose? Why do they want Noire's family?' I thought, confusedly, 'Why them specifically?'

I shook my head and growled once more, "You can't have Noire and I'm gonna make sure you remember it."

"Oh? This'll be fun," The dark mage said, his own hands being covered in some black material.

I dodged as he moved even faster than before, dropping his previously wielded mace, in favor of striking at me with his fist at speeds I had trouble dodging. Even so, I did. Then taking my move I punched into his chest sending him slightly off the ground. He staggered slightly and I lit my fist aflame and punched,

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Armament: Black Lotus!"

To my surprise, my flames washed against a shield of the same black covering my opponent's arms.

"My brother and I have been hunting down people and creatures with strength and abilities like yours for so long, I've made sure to learn magic built to deal with Slayers. This is armament magic, which enhanced my strength as well as making my perfect for slaying slayers like you."

I shook my head and growled, igniting my fist again I punched at the dark mage. This time he ducked, but I smirked as I ignited my legs and with a generous amount of strength I kicked,

"Fire Dragon's Claw."

"Armament: Black Lily." As his magic went to work forming a shield in front of him, I ignited my hands and punched twice the first hitting his head and the second hitting his back.

He grunted and got to his feet.

"Okay then, I was a bit hasty before," He said, "I shouldn't gloat too early."

I smirked again.

"Damn you," He growled, "Armament: Black Thorn"

His left arm became a black blade.

I ignited my fist as I prepared for a fun battle.

He swiped at me and I knocked the blade aside send a punch into his face, he staggered and punched me in return, then a swipe from his blade caused pain to blossom in my chest.

I ignored the pain though and swiped at the dark mage with my flaming hands, "Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!"

He blocked the attack with his bladed hand and I let loose a flame ignited punch that smacked him back and sent him flying backward slightly. Not giving him a chance, I ignited my elbow with a stream of fire propelling me at my opponent, I didn't forget to ignite my hand either as I punched the armament mage, "Flame Dragon's Flame Elbow!"

He growled in anger and pointed his arm at me as his the signature black of his magic spread from the arm and floated in rings around his arm, "Armament: Black Lotus!"

The black rings formed into a cone around his arm with a point aimed towards me and with a punch he sent it flying at me.

I ignited my feet and used that to jump aside. It was at this point Erza and the others arrived and the man growled once more.

"You've not seen the last of me, Pinkie!" He growled and with that, he ran off.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted rushing over.

I smirked at her as the cuts I received caught up with me, adrenaline falling.

"I'll live, where's Noire, the other one was fighting her," I informed.

As if on cue, we heard the sound of a tree falling and could see a tree falling in the middle of the nearby forest.

"Erza, Lucy, you both go Gray can handle things and when I'm healed I'll continue my watch," I said.

"But you're hurt we can't just leave you like this," Lucy protested.

"They're after Noire," I informed.

**Noire's POV**

**Half an hour earlier**

I sighed as I let my doe transformation go and returned to my normal form.

"Moving it away from the bystanders, how kind of you," The man said.

"We both know you're after me," I growled, "Hyrda's Fang hired you, didn't they?"

"No," He said, "They do however have bounties for druids and a higher bounty for you."

I nodded, not surprised. I knew they wanted me back.

He sighed, "Now that can wait, you're not going to come quietly anyways."

"No, I won't," I agreed.

With a wave of his hand and a flash of light, he held a gun which I could tell was infused with the light element, the scent easily reaching me from where I stood.

"Re-quip," I noted.

"Yes, this is my Re-quip, the Lost Magic. Re-quip: The Exorcist," He informed, "This allows me to use elemental weaponry and clothes made from Devil Slayer magic. "

"Hmm, let's cut to the chase," I decided and dodged as he shot at me with the gun in his hand.

I dodged to the side and drew my bow, using druidcraft to form an arrow with a pointed tip.

I let the arrow loose as he shot a bullet and dodged to the side while my arrow pierced his leg causing him to fall from his tree branch. He shouted in pain and fell to the ground, re-quiping a pair of black metal boots which absorbed the impact as he landed on his feet.

"How?" He growled.

"I am Noire Bellerose, I've made a shot under worse conditions," I said with a smirk.

"Very well," He said with a growl.

I jumped forward summoning up my shadow elemental abilities, covering my fist in shadows I struck at my opponent, knocking his gun out of his hands, "Shadow Druid's Dark Fist."

A moment later, after staggering back he re-quips a sword that ignited with blue flames. He swiped at me burning through my shirt and burning my chest. I covered my legs in shadows and then kicked with my left leg hitting his shoulder then my left foot hit the ground and my right leg was used to kick his chest, he doubled over and my left leg hit his head, and as he turned my right leg his the side of his leg, causing him to crumble, all the while saying, "Shadow Druid's Deadly Dance."

"Don't have much on Shadow Devil Slayers do you?" I asked.

As if in answer he re-quips a cloak.

I nodded, that meant he didn't, not defensively at least. However offensive wouldn't be useful against me.

I rushed forward again dodging a sword slash and hitting him with another dark fist then following that up with slashing both shadow covered hands in an x, "Shadow Druid's Wrath!"

He barely dodged, but re-quipped another gun, which shot a bullet of light at me. It connected with my shoulder and I pushed past the pain, hitting him with a Dark Fist and following up with Deadly Dance. I then dodged as his sword cut through a tree and a quick movement of my hand stopped the falling tree from starting a forest fire.

"I've got a gift for you," I said breathing in deeply.

"Shit!" He shouted but didn't have time to run away as I exhaled shadows which consumed him, "Shadow Druid's Shout!"

When the attack ended he staggered once more and threw away the cloak, re-quipping another, red cloak which caught fire forming flaming wings, allowing him to fly away.

It was at that moment Erza and Lucy burst through the bushes and I smiled at them, "You guys mind picking up the weapons he left, I might like to use them. Start my own collection."

With that blackness took over as my consciousness receded.

**Third Person POV**

When Erza and Lucy brought back Noire, they were met by Wendy as she quickly began using her Sky Dragon healing spells. Erza set the weapons and cloak from the forest with Noire's things and loomed to Wendy,

"How bad is it?"

Wendy's distressed reply worried Erza, "Worse than Natsu, the person he fought was a brawler who defeated other slayers and was highly arrogant. Her opponent must have been more level-headed because this burn and that hole in her shoulder are worse than Natsu's cuts which were clean and quick to heal. This will take more because I have internal work and a burn to deal with."

Hearing this both Erza and Lucy left Wendy to do her healing. Meanwhile, Erza loomed over the sword she picked up for Noire absently, while she thought about how worried this new information about Noire made her.

_'A bounty on her head?'_ Erza thought, _'Bounties are only set up by Dark Guilds with Assassins or by the Dark Guilds that experiment on people.'_

It was that fact that worried her the most, because their attempt to capture Noire told Erza it was the latter. The very thought of the cheerful and kind Druid being subjected to experimentation stoke the flames of her protectiveness.

* * *

**That's a wrap for this chapter. F****ollows are welcome, Favorites are appreciated, and Reviews with questions will be answered with as few spoilers as possible(other reviews are also similarly appreciated and recognized.)**

**Any story or character questions will be placed in this section which I will also let you guys ask Noire and other characters questions.**


	4. Vol 1 Ch 4: Learning

**Welcome one and all to Chapter 4 of the Dark Druid. I hope you're liking it so far and that you continue to do so. I've decided to post this chapter earlier now rather than tomorrow in celebration of my new computer.**

* * *

Volume 1: The Fairies' Druid

_Chapter 4: Learning and Siblings_

**Third Person POV**

It was easy to tell Noire had awoken when Merchants were met with the hyperactive druid as she brought animals she'd hunted to replenish some of the butchers and tanner merchants with their stocks. After that was said and done, Erza was the first to meet face to face with Team Natsu's newest companion.

"Erza, can you teach me re-quip?" She asked, giving the scarlet-haired knight a puppy-dog look, "I want to collect guns and bows to use, especially with my bow and the gun that dark mage dropped."

She promptly pointed to the bow slung over her shoulder and the gun poking out of her satchel.

Erza paused, unsure what to say. She had already told Levy that she would be teaching Noire how Fairy Tail operated and training the druid and her magic. Now the younger-looking girl was asking her to teach re-quip. Of course, it was all the same and she could learn is from Bisca, but Noire was asking Erza, which meant she wanted to learn from Erza. At least the Redhead hoped that was the reason for Noire coming to her.

_'She must trust me,'_ Erza thought, 'Plus, she seems willing to learn.'

"Okay, I'll teach you," Erza decided.

So for the next day of the mission, Erza spent time using one of her, little used, daggers to teach Noire, re-quip magic.

"Now, you can see magic, so watch what happens when I re-quip and try to replicate it with your magic," Erza ordered, re-quipping a normal double-edged dagger, for an ornate, jade single-edge dagger.

Meanwhile, when Erza re-quipped, Noire's eyes glowed with active Mage Sight as the magic aura of Erza shifted and concentrated around the weapon before being surrounded by the knight's magic and consumed and the other dagger replaced it in the same fashion in reverse, the process seeming more instant than it was.

Seeing how the magic worked when Erza used it, Noire's mind started racing as she looked back on the magic lessons from her mother, Verte Bellerose, had always told her,

_"My Little Moon, Dragons, Gods, and Devils would say they are magic and that magic is their souls and their bodies. Humans that have learned magic believe that magic comes from emotion, but they are only partly right. The use of ethernano to enact magic is about thought, to use magic properly. The emotions Humans believe enact magic is merely the catalyst, My Little Moon, there are three parts to magic the catalyst, emotion, the components, ethernano, and in the case of holder magics the material component, and the last is the mold, the mind and/or perception of the magic used."_

Noire nodded as she began to think about how best she could explain and utilize the method Erza showed her.

_'Erza said the cre-quip creates a pocket dimension to store the items, what if I?'_ Noire thought, as she willed her magic into her hands and released the dagger in her hand and commanded the magic with all the mental force she could summon, _'Hold.'_

Moments later the dagger fell to the ground, the blade did, at least.

Erza blinked, but nodded, "Very good for your first try."

Noire pouted at the dagger blade at her feet.

"Again," Erza said, handing the druid a second, plain dagger identical to the first one.

_'If holding didn't work,'_ Noire thought, again she released the dagger and mentally commanded, _'Withdraw!'_

This time, the handle hit the ground as Erza held back a chuckle.

"If it isn't holding or withdrawing, then maybe..." Noire then smirked as she thought about her problem.

She was going about it all wrong, the Re-quip wasn't a rack of weapons or an armory, no it was a pocket, it was a bag or pack that held the items close for when they are needed.

"I've got it!" Noire shouted and Erza handed the silver-haired girl another dagger. Keeping up with the same movement Noire released the dagger and suddenly the blade disappeared, "It is a bag, I'm still carrying the dagger, I just don't feel it."

Then she retrieved the dagger, firmly requesting her chosen piece of equipment. Soon she held the dagger back out to Erza.

Erza smiled as Noire looked at her with a look of pride at her achievement despite the sweat she had gathered from her mental exertion. Erza was impressed though that Noire's the-quip was just as quick as Bisca's, it would take longer if Noire tried in in battle, but they had time.

"How about we get you your daggers when we get back?" Erza asked her silver-haired protege.

"Okay, Erza!" Noire cheered, immediately running over to Natsu and she showed Natsu her achievement. All the while Erza was thoughtful.

_'Mage Sight seemed to help her learn Re-quip, but she also seemed to pick up not only the concept but also thought of the option that worked best for her so quickly,'_ Erza noted,_'I imagine an armory, because I have armor and weapons, but Bows and Guns alone can just be held in bags and pockets essentially.'_

_'Either way, Noire's a nice apprentice of sorts,'_ Erza thought as Natsu complimented Noire's achievement and tousled her hair.

"Thanks, Big Brother!" Noire cheered, then blushed as wide-eyes were pointed at her.

"Do you not like being called that?" Noire asked.

Natsu quickly shook himself and smirked, "If you want me to be, then I'll take the position gladly. We've already welcomed you into the family that is Fairy Tail."

"Okay, then you're my Big Brother Natsu," Noire decided, pinning the Fire Dragon Slayer with the important title.

The rest of the trip was uneventful besides the spars in which Natsu would help Erza teach, by providing the stress that would up the difficulty of re-quipping. The idea was to make the are-quip as instinctual as possible, and it showed the signs of working, but it wasn't as quick in development as her understanding and first use. Soon here-quip outside of battle was near-instant.

All mages sitting in the Fairy Tail guild sat peacefully as they drank their drinks, savoring the momentary quiet they had. Their problem was, they wouldn't keep it for long, as Natsu kicked open the guild hall's doors. Immediately the noise hit as Gajeel demanded a fight from Natsu and Elfman joined in, then Natsu insulted Gray, which brought the Ice-Make mage into the brawl. Quickly many noticed Noire and Erza were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Lucy, where did Erza and Noire go? Weren't they with you guys?" Levy asked.

"Erza took her to the guy that sells her all her weapons, she'd been teaching Noire re-quip and promised to take her to look at the weapons for anything she could use," Lucy's simple answered brought terror to many as they immediately thought, _'There's two of them.'_

Meanwhile, a weapons merchant was counting coins from his favorite customer as the mentioned customer left with her younger companion,_'Must be some adoptive sibling or something.'_

**Timeskip**

Noire was having the best time as she, adjusted Erza's grip on her dagger, "If you hold it like that, it won't fly as far."

Stepping aside Noire re-quipped her dagger and shouted, "Pull!"

With a flick of her hand, she sent a throwing knife to pin the thrown disc of ice to a tree.

"Nice!" Gray complimented, making another disk even as their audience clapped in appreciation.

"I can see why you like guns and bows. You're an amazing shot," Lucy noted.

"I can do better, see that tree over there," Noire said pointing out a dying tree which lost a leaf every once in a while.

"Yeah, can you make that?" Lucy asked.

Re-quipping another throwing knife, Noire smiled as she tossed the blade moments later the wind picked up and two halves of a leaf floated in their sight.

The expected applause was abundantly given and Erza watched intently to her form.

Erza took a breath as she held her throwing knife, "Okay, pull!"

Erza took aim and moments later the knife struck the plate, piercing through, though it wasn't dead center like the more experienced marksman of the two, it was a hit.

The audience and the rest of Team Natsu cheered at the scarlet-haired knight's success.

The beginning of Noire's second month with Fairy Tail was an interesting one, with the other members of Team Natsu throwing a party in the guild hall to celebrate. However, that wasn't the only thing being celebrated as the last Witch Weekly of the month bore an article, in which the merchant group had spread word of Team Natsu's successful job and the apparent leader, a young archer, who also happened to track down and care for a group of missing children showed enough skill at finding and defeating all the enemies her fellows didn't takedown. thus Witch Weekly named this mage "The Huntress."

During her time in Fairy Tail, Erza had shared her space in Fairy Hills with Noire and after the celebration of Noire's second month, Erza had a gift to give her roommate. When Noire woke to a present wrapped in scarlet and silver, she looked upon the face of the nearby scarlet-haired knight, who motioned for her to open it.

The rectangular box that was revealed was delicately kept intact, but it was the contents that caused Noire to smile sadly. Inside the box was a crescent moon-shaped hair clip, which she immediately clipped the accessory on and smiled at Erza," Thanks, Big Sis?"

The adorable question held within that statement caused Erza to nod, "I'd be honored to take that position. Especially if it means I can withhold sparring to keep Natsu in-line."

Noire giggled at this and didn't hesitate to tell anyone who commented where her hair clip came from. All the while, the inner sorrows of the Shadow Druid were eased by her two older siblings(even if she was older chronologically).

**Meanwhile**

In another place, a young woman with black hair and red eyes in a black coat over a red blouse and skirt combo with black stockings and ankle-length boots bowed before a man in bronze armor, with a maroon sash around his waist, leather boots under bronze plating, leather gloves instead of gauntlets with bracers, a spear was stabbed into the ground beside the throne the man sat in, and a sword was at his side. His hair was black and short-cropped, his skin was a nice coppery tan, and his eyes were a grey-green color.

"She's with that washout guild, Master," The woman said, her tone soft and anticipatory, "Fairy Tail."

"I see," The armored man said, "Then we'll have to make a ruckus. Draw her to us. No mage can turn down a good-paying job."

The woman nodded, "Yes, Master. What about her _friends_?"

"We'll keep the Slayers, the rest can go," He decided, running a hand through his short hair.

* * *

**That's a wrap for this chapter. F****ollows are welcome, Favorites are appreciated, and Reviews with questions will be answered with as few spoilers as possible(other reviews are also similarly appreciated and recognized.)**

**Any story or character questions will be placed in this section which I will also let you guys ask Noire and other characters questions.**


	5. Vol 1 Ch 5: Hydra Fang

**Hello and Welcome to Chapter 5, I'm glad I finished this when I did, I hate to ask, but could any of you offer suggestions for things you might think would be interesting or maybe you have a question about Noire or Druids in general. I'm just asking for feedback on how the story is going.**

**Reviews: This section is currently empty. (I'm going to do this because this template will make things easier for me.)**

**Anyway, enough rambling. On with the chapter**

* * *

Volume 1: The Fairy's Druid

_Chapter 5: Hydra Fang_

**Erza's POV**

It was two weeks since the mission that dubbed Noire The Huntress and Gray had just gone to pick a mission and returned with a mission in Cedar, with a group of Dark Mages terrorizing the town. After preparing we set off as usual. By now, Noire was at the point in her Re-quip that she could Re-quip into a dagger quickly for her protection, but her bow and guns took more time.

A quick train ride later and by midday, we were sitting in the office of Cedar's Mayor.

"Fairy Tail, well you're here for the mission so I won't waste your time. For the last few days, we've had Dark mages attacking out village, one of whom has even stolen the souls of our citizens," The mayor said gravely, "We need you all to deal with this quickly."

I nodded seriously, "You can count on Fairy Tail."

He sighed, "I hope so. Initially, we requested Sabertooth, but they were unable or unwilling to divert any mages from where they currently are."

Gray nodded, "We'll do what we can."

With that, we left with a map to the area where the problem started.

As we reached the area where the first attack happened, I turned to Noire and paused, the cheerful and excitable girl was stepping tentatively around, her eyes flicking in every direction, as if expecting something to go wrong.

"Everything okay Noire?" Natsu asked, also noting the druid's wariness.

"Y-yes! I'm fine," She said with a nervous smile.

"Oh? You're fine, are you?" A voice asked.

All eyes turned to see a man with short brown hair and blue eyes smiling at us. He wore a cloak which covered all except his head and seemed amused.

"Little Druid, it has been some time," He greeted, but something about that smile made me think he wasn't an acquaintance of Noire's, that he wasn't good news.

"Who are you? How do you know Noire?" Natsu asked, stepping in front of the Druid.

"Why, Moon-child," He began sounding offended, "You didn't tell these mages the truth, you belong to us."

Noire shifted and stepped back.

"Who are you and how do you know Noire?" I asked pointing my sword at him.

"Fine, I am Moros Danam, Sixth Head of Hydra Fang. I'm glad you took the bait, Moon-child, we would rather not pay any bounty hunters that bumble their way into catching you," The man sighed, "It's time you come home and take your punishment like the disobedient child you are."

"Noire isn't going anywhere," I told him.

"Why, yes, she is," Moros retorted, "Demon Blood: Cage of Asmodeus."

Black ichorous liquid came from under his cloak and formed a cage around Noire in seconds and it shot off into the sky with the Shadow druid inside.

As the cage flew into the distance, the man smiled wider and ripped away the cloak to reveal arms covered in black markings, digitigrade legs, and a thick tail ending in a sickle-shaped tip.

"I believe she is now going somewhere," He chuckled, "You're facing the Bloody Head of Hydra Fang."

"You bastard!" Natsu shouted.

"That's not nice," The man said, "I refuse to fight you, shoo."

"You little-!" Natsu began, but I stopped him, "Let's go, he won't stop us."

"Go get Noire, I'm fighting this guy," Gray informed.

"Open, Gate of the Bull, Taurus!" Lucy called, "I'll provide support."

So Natsu, Wendy, the Exceeds, and I all rushed of as Gray began a barrage of attacks on the man.

As we ran one question stuck in my mind, _'What do they have to do with Noire? How does she know them?'_

As we ran Natsu and Wendy we following Noire's scent, we ended up reaching a cave, inside which there was a set of doors.

"As soon as we get her back, we're getting answers," I sighed.

Natsu made a noise of agreement as we entered the cave building, tense and prepared to spring into action. The lobby-looking room was empty, but I didn't trust it, "Natsu you and Happy go that way, Wendy, Carla, and I will go this way."

The Fire Dragon Slayer nodded and both and his blue Exceed ran in the direction I indicated. I turned to the blue-haired Dragon Slayer and white Exceed and moments later we were running through the halls of the building.

**Noire's POV**

As soon as the black blood cage dropped me, I began searching for a way out. They'd placed me in a familiar room with half the room painted midnight blue with stars and a silver moon, while the other half was sky blue and bore a blazing golden sun. On each side of the room was a dresser, the moon side having an ebony dresser and the sun side with an ivory one. along the walls were different runes. On the moon side, there were also boxes filled with dusty arrows an, there were wood carvings of bears, does, wolves, and other forest creatures, and there were two bookshelves filled with books about Archery, Druid history, Woodland creatures, Shadow Magic, and many other books detailing Lost Magics, I'd wanted to learn. On the sun side, two bookshelves held books about Druid children's stories, light magic, Celestial Spirits, and Lost Magics that interested _her_. In the middle of the room was a large, queen-size bed with white sheets, black blankets, and silver and golden pillows. Seeing all of it made my heart clench with pain. Still, I pushed past the watering of my eyes as I gathered all the books, throwing them in my pocket dimension. Looking over the arrows, I did the same, simple gathered everything I thought would be useful or that I could deal with the memories of.

"Making space I see," I turned at the familiar voice that seemed eternally amused whenever I was in any kind of pain.

The man in question was brandishing a high amused look on his face beneath his long, black bangs, wore a flashy waistcoat, that of which was purple, black, and pink, with gold trimmings. His central chest was adorned with buttons on either side of a pink zipper, leading down to a waist-high belt with a metallic buckle. The belt had two straps, one on each hip, hanging from front to back on either side of the buckle. His boots were metallic, with a matte finish on the shin guards and pink trimmings. Only his pointed ears(not dissimilar to my own) told others of his inhuman nature.

I remained silent, I didn't want to speak to him.

He didn't seem to lose his amusement, "Either way, you'll need the new space to start once more with the experiment."

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Want?" He said, just like Moros, he tried to act offended. Unlike Moros, he couldn't keep his amused smirk away for long.

"Why Luna? No love for Uncle Calias?" He asked.

I said nothing, just stared at the ivory dresser, or more accurately the picture in the frame on top of it.

"Anyway, the second reason I'm here, besides a welcome home, is that I'm here to punish you," Calias informed.

My eyes widened and soon were staring at the man in horror. I knew what his magic did, and couldn't help but freeze in terror as his smile widened and his eyes began to glow with a blue light.

"Now, sit still Luna. You have to take the punishment for you and Solaria," He said with a sadistic gleam in his eyes as he walked towards me.

"No!" I growled, shadows radiating from my form.

"You should already know that I don't permit backtalk," The man growled, "Armament: Dahlia Hammer."

A black mass shot into my stomach as his hand moved and knocked the air out of me.

"So, my sons failed their mission," He sighed, "Though they provided good information. Now stop your tantrum Luna or the Master could just wipe out that little guild you joined. Every mage there."

I froze for a moment and fell to my knees as I remembered the person, he spoke of.

"Good," He cooed as I absently noted his hands touching my temples and suddenly I was alone, in this room.

I kept my eyes closed for a while until I heard a melodious voice, only a bit deeper than my own, "Noire!"

My eyes snapped open and I turned to find a familiar figure, a petite twelve-year-old female druid with sky blue eyes with narrowed pupils, and medium-short white hair, and pointed ears. She wore a tan-white wool sweater top with and matching arm warmers and boots, but with fuzzy balls at the top. She also wears a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown knee-socks with Light pink heart cut frills, and often carries a black hip purse and heart-shaped buttons.

"Blanche?" I asked.

"Of course, silly," She said with a smile, "I guess it wasn't hard to forget me then."

As she said the second sentence her voice grew cold and I froze, "Forget you? How could I?"

"Yes. How could you? Do you not care?" She asked, "Is poor little Blanche too painful a memory?"

"Blanche, you know I would never forget you, no matter how painful the memory, I would never wish to forget you," I said, appalled.

"Oh, have you grieved for me? Have you thought about me for more than a few moments?" She asked and before I could speak she continued.

"No, you haven't. In fact, maybe you should forget me," Blanche said, "After all, why would I want to be remembered by a failure?"

"Blanche?" I managed to choke out through the tears and the clench of my heart.

"What, surprised that I'm calling you out?" She questioned, "You failed me when I needed you and no doubt you'll fail these new friends of yours too."

I couldn't say anything as she continued, "Why bother? Did you like the look in my eyes before I died so much you want to see more? Perhaps you're trying to fail, just to see that look again."

"I-I..." I said, unable to bring myself to say anything as my heart felt like it was about to implode.

"No, you're too good a failing for it to be on purpose," She decided, "No, this is the work of a failure trying to rise above your station. Smart, you may be, but we both know I was the success. I made sure we succeeded and in the end, your failure is the reason I died. It was my success that allowed such failure to live. An accomplishment of my own, at least."

**Natsu's POV**

I growled as I made my way through this maze of hallways. Everything looked the same and Noire's scent disappeared as soon as we entered. I wouldn't give up though, I have to save her.

"A Dragon Slayer, such a fine catch," I tensed at the female voice and found myself face to face with a woman a bit older than Erza with black hair and red eyes in a black coat over a red blouse and skirt combo with black stockings and ankle-length boots. Immediately I was met with a scent that smelled like a dog mixed with sulfur.

"Where's Noire?" I questioned, preparing myself for a fight.

"Oh, our Dark Moon is somewhere, she's fine, though she might not be sane much longer if Calias gets his way, Acheron Magic is such mentally destructive magic," The woman said, "I'm Malory Thana, The Hell Head of Hydra Fang."

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, Mage of Fairy Tail and Noire's Big Brother," I introduced with a glare at the woman.

* * *

**That's a wrap for this chapter. F****ollows are welcome, Favorites are appreciated, and Reviews with questions will be answered with as few spoilers as possible(other reviews are also similarly appreciated and recognized.)**

**Q&A:(Any story or character questions will be placed in this section which I will also let you guys ask Noire and other characters questions.)**


	6. Vol 1 Ch 6: Battle for Freedom

**Welcome to Chapter 6 of the Dark Druid. I'm currently working through the things I've prepared for the Grand Magic Games arc and have this chapter ready for you all. So here it is.**

**Reviews: This Section is currently empty.**

* * *

Volume 1: The Fairies' Druid

_Chapter 6: Battle for Freedom_

**Natsu's POV**

The woman before me just chuckled as darkness surrounded her arms and legs, before revealing black claws. Then, those claws caught fire with eerie purple flames.

I smirked as she rushed forward to claw at me. I ducked and inhaled the, admittedly delicious, flames and ignited my fist, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

The woman jumped away from the fist, but I didn't let up as I attacked with Fire Dragons Claw. She shrieked in pain but came at me with her claws, slashing through my shirt.

The battle soon turned into a back and forth as we traded blows, sometimes hitting the other, sometimes not.

"What were you laughing at before?" I asked.

"So you'd claim the title of an older sibling to our Dark Moon?" She asked, "Would you bother if you knew more about her? She was ours for decades, there are a lot of things you'll have missed."

"It doesn't matter, she's mine now," I informed, "And Dragons don't share with Hellhounds."

Her eyes widened as I grabbed her and with my free hand blasted her with flames. Not letting up, I used Fire Dragon's Iron Fist to punch her into the ground.

I was about to continue the fight when I heard a scream from a few doors down.

"Noire!" I shouted, heading toward the sound of the druid's cries.

**Noire's POV**

"Blanche, I didn't-" I began.

"Didn't mean to get me killed," She asked, "I guess you couldn't help it. It was the only way you could make the plan fail after all."

"Blanche, please-" I pleaded, tears beginning to fall down my face.

"How about we do this?" I looked up to see one of Blanche sky blue eyes turn a color similar to liquid gold.

"Remember what this does, I can see the truth," Blanche said, "So let us stare at each other with they eyes our mother gave us."

I blinked, staring into the gold eye and for the first time in decades, my right eye shimmered as it became like liquid silver. Suddenly Blanche was gone and Calias stood before me.

"What? How?" Calias asked.

I blinked away tears and then remembered, Calias' Acheron magic brought out this guilt and sorrows of another, harming their mind instead of their body. In fact, I could distantly hear screaming and somehow knew it was coming from me. However, my mind wasn't focused on that, instead, the sadness and guilt I was feeling melted away and was replaced by anger.

"Shadow Druid's Shout!" I shrieked blasting the elf away with the large shadow attack.

Shakily standing I walked out of the room and was met by Natsu's worried face. As soon I registered who it was, my heart clenched as Blanche's face came to mind and I could vaguely hear Natsu calling after me as I ran in the opposite direction.

I ran and ran through the corridors, not paying any attention to where I was going, only that I was moving away from Natsu, and my room. Suddenly my running was cut short as my head hit bronze metal.

"Ah, our Sharp Dark Moon has returned," The man said simply, "Sadly we don't have our Shining Sun with us, but you're more valuable to us."

Hearing this brought that anger back once more, as I jumped away.

"Blanche was less valuable?!" I growled, shadows radiating off me.

"Of course, no matter how much closer she got to the pinnacle of Druidic magic, sadly she wasn't as intelligent," He said as if Blanche's supposed lack of intelligence was a nuisance.

"You!" I growled, "Blanche was my twin! My other half! All the good in my world!"

"Yes, yes the bond of siblings, I've heard it all before from Korvath," The man sighed with a bored tone.

"Oh really?" I said as I felt my anger rise, "Then how about I show you instead?!"

Summoning up my magic, I allowed my right eye to turn silver.

"Oh, do you plan to fight me?" He asked, "Me? Achille the Invulnerable Head of Hydra Fang?"

"Achille of Hydra Fang," I began, "I am Noire Bellerose, daughter of Verte Bellrose, and Twin of Blanche Bellerose! I am a Shadow Druid, a physical representation of darkness in this world! I am the Noire the Huntress and you are my prey!"

Moments later I was in wolf form running past him, then by the time he turned around I was back in human form with a pair of daggers as I stabbed at Achille.

He smirked as the daggers broke. I jumped back and growled at him.

"You forget," Achille said, "I am invulnerable to all weapons and physical attacks."

"Just checking," I said and without a moment to waste shadows coated my hands to around my fists.

"I'll have to focus on the non-physical part of my attacks," I said.

So I began, jumping forward and punching the armored man and jumping back before he could hit me. I knew that with his strength one hit might end it for me.

**Erza's POV**

I'd just finished defeating a red-haired man with Soul Magic when Natsu found Wendy and me.

"Erza, I found Noire, but she ran away from me," The Fire Dragon Slayer informed.

"She ran away from you?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, I was fighting this chick with claws when I hear Noire scream and ran to help her, but then a guy got blasted through the door and she came out. As soon as she saw me she ran," Natsu explained.

I listened silently as I contemplated this, "Natsu, what did that guy do to her?"

"No idea, I can lead you back to the room and we can investigate?" He offered.

I nodded, "Maybe we'll learn something."

The Dragon Slayers led the way as we followed the Fire Dragon Slayer's scent trail back to a room with the door sitting on the ground across the hall from its former position. The room inside was beautiful and well designed, though I noticed that both bookshelves were empty, there was also two notable wooden carved figures on one dresser and on the other was a picture.

The picture depicted a younger Noire with long, wild silver hair, which had twigs and leaves in it, and the same midnight blue eyes wearing a midnight blue jacket with multiple pockets and buttons, a black tube top, and a royal purple scarf, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a midnight blue pair of ballerina shoes.

Beside Noire was a beautiful woman in her late twenties with green hair worn in a ponytail, green eyes with narrowed pupils, and pointed ears. Her eyes, though initially doe-like shined with a hidden mischievousness, she wore a green and peach-colored dress, with the top being a dark green that had a gold lining on it, and being sleeveless, as well as revealing a considerable portion of her cleavage, covered through a veil of sorts. She had a ribbon on her neck, which was red in color, and had detached upper-arm portions of her dress's sleeves and has frilled gloves on her hands.

On the woman's other side was a man with bright blonde hair, not dissimilar in shade to Laxus', and electric blue eyes, he wore a gold and blue military uniform and his thin lips and disinterest were obvious and noticeable. Despite his disinterest, the man had this proud look, like a preening eagle.

Then on his other side was a girl with medium-short silver hair and sky blue eyes. She wore a tan-white wool sweater top with and matching arm warmers and boots, but with fuzzy balls at the top. She also wore a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown knee-socks with Light pink heart cut frills, and often carries a black hip purse and heart-shaped buttons. Her eyes held a glint of curiosity she'd not seen as prominent on anything other than a raven.

All the others in the picture had the same narrowed pupils and pointed ears.

I waved the other two over as I removed the picture from the frame and as they got closer, I had turned to look at the back of the picture. I was not disappointed as I found a description;

_Jaune and Verte Bellerose and their twin daughters, Noire(left) and Blanche(right)_

Turning it back to look at the picture once more, I could see it. Both children had the same features and if it wasn't for the differences in hair and clothing, I wouldn't have been able to tell which was which. Noire's mother was interesting and most definitely beautiful. In fact, she held an ethereal beauty that her daughter was only just beginning to enter.

"This was their room," I noted.

"Erza, I found this behind the white bookshelf," Natsu informed, handing me a white leather notebook.

"Hmm," I said simply as I opened the cover. Inside was writing in a small scrawl,

_This Diary Belongs to Blanche Bellerose, No one else is allowed inside!_

_Except for Noire!_

I smiled slightly at the words and turned to the last entry.

_June 16, X753_

_Noire,_

_I can only hope you are reading this in a safe place, preferably away from Hydra Fang. However knowing you, you'll forget our diaries exist. However, if you read this then know. None of what happens in our escape is your fault. I already know what will happen, if things go as I plan, you'll at least be free._

_Sis, I'm sorry. I know I promised we'd both make it, but, I won't be able to go on that world-wide adventure with you. As I write this, you're out training with Achille and I'm entirely sure that I'm about to have my last birthday, and I want my last present to be your freedom. So I will do what it takes to make my plan work._

_So this is goodbye,_

_Noire my delightful elder sister of seven minutes. I hope that you'll someday forgive me for this._

_With Love from Your Sister, _

_Blanche Bellerose, the Shining Sun_

I blinked away tears as I understood the tone of this letter. Somehow, Noire's Twin knew she'd die and was giving up her life for Noire to be free of this place.

"Let's find Noire and return this to her," I said, placing the picture as a bookmark.

The other two nodded and we began searching for our silver-haired friend.

**Noire's POV**

I winced as I held my side.

'Damn,' I thought dejectedly, 'Just a skim of one of his attacks is enough to break my ribs.'

"Give up, Little Moon," Achille said bruises and even several gashes littering his body, "My ability makes me a Warrior in every sense of the word."

_"Good job, Little Moon,"_ My father's deep and rumbling voice echoed within my head.

_"I love you, My Little Moon,"_ My mother's voice echoed.

_"You're a Little Moon that shines in the darkness, I'm just a sun, shining upon the world without seeing much, but knowing little,"_ Blanche's voice echoed.

"Don't you ever call me that!" I shouted at my opponent.

"Oh, how will you stop me, Little Moon?" The man asked.

"Shadow Druid's Shout!" I exclaimed breathing out magically infused shadows onto Achille.

He seemed shocked as he powered through, remaining standing even as I rushed forward, my Silver right eye shining harshly and blindingly with my anger.

Gathering my shadows around my hands and slashed them in an x shape, "Shadow Druid's Wrath!"

As he staggered back I didn't let up, summoning shadows into my hands again I brought them together and pushed them in a stream of darkness at Achille,

"Shadow Druid's Dark Stream!"

By now, he was breathing heavily and the shadows tearing into him was taking its toll on his immunity to non-elemental attacks.

"Noire Bellerose, when I am done with you, you'll never question any orders again," He growled, "You'll not be aware of anything besides the orders I give!"

* * *

**That's a wrap for this chapter. F****ollows are welcome, Favorites are appreciated, and Reviews with questions will be answered with as few spoilers as possible(other reviews are also similarly appreciated and recognized.)**

**Q&A:(Any story or character questions will be placed in this section which I will also let you guys ask Noire and other characters questions.)**

**Just to let you all know, reviews are a great help when it comes to writing this story, so even if it is a simple "Good job on this chapter," It is still appreciated and lets me know there is interest in the story.**


End file.
